


Shimizu's Homework

by Andrew___Help



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Multi, One-sided Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko - Freeform, Songfic, spoilers for timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew___Help/pseuds/Andrew___Help
Summary: Songfic of Annabelle's Homework by Alec Benjamin.Nishinoya offers to do Kiyoko's homework for her. Amused, Kiyoko agrees, unknowing of the heartbreak that ensues as Nishinoya asks another person to help him do it for her.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962886
Kudos: 8





	Shimizu's Homework

**Author's Note:**

> There gonna be a lotta point of view switching cuz I'm just transferring over an old songfic. Man, I hate my old style. Still a lil similar to mine tho so wahevr.
> 
> Order of Povs is: Reader, Noya, Reader, Ennoshita, and Reader but in Post Timeskip

_Careful as I write his name_  
_On the corner of the page._ The corner slightly bent a torn a little in a 'classic' Noya fashion.  
_Make it look like it was him all along_  
_And I put the paper in my bag._

  
_As I am walking back to class,_  
_And the notes I wrote, that took me so long,_ sit in my bag slightly stained from my watercolours pencils that lay near the homework as I forged his writing all over it.

  
_He doesn't notice me._ As per usual.  
_He just smiles and says,_  
_"Thank you for the trigonometry!"_

  
_'Cause that's all it meant to him._ Heartbreaking really. Pff- **not**. It's whatever. Still...kinda rude to not say anything else to me. Not an asshole-ish amount tho.

It doesn't matter to him, whatever. But...in my mind. But...  
_But I spent_ what felt like _22 days and 21 nights_  
_Crossing every T_ and I, _just making it **right**._  
_Only to discover it's not worth_  
_Doing Nishinoya's homework._

  
_Doesn't matter how many papers I write_  
_End of the equation won't be you and I._ Not like those equations that the answer is a heart or asks the silver out on a date. This ain't it.

  
_And now I'm just another who got hurt_  
_Doing Nishinoya's homework._

* * *

'AWESOME! (Reader) is so cool! Aww! I just knew I could count on her. Now where's Kiyoko? Kiyoko. Kiyoko? Kiyoko~where are you? There!'  
  
"Kiyoko-san, here you go!" I say, eager to give her the homework.

  
_Careful as I walk away_  
_So she can't see it on my face._  
_How I look and now I'm feeling so bad._  
_I'm disappointed in myself._  
_'Cause I know love's not for sale_  
_Oh, my mother raised me better than that!_

  
_She didn't notice me._  
_She just smiled and said,_  
_"Thank you for the Geography."_ Like it was even geography. Nope, it's Trig! Ugh, I have a test today too. But, Kiyoko-san... it's  
_'Cause that's all it meant to her._

* * *

  
_'But I spent 22 days and 21 nights_  
_Crossing every T, just making it **right.**_  
_Only to discover it's not worth_  
_Doing Shimizu's homework._

Of course it was hers I was really doing. Thanks Noya, really helping my self-esteem. Guess it _doesn't matter how many papers I write._  
_End of the equation won't be you and I_  
_And now I'm just another who got hurt_  
_Doing Shimizu's homework._ Unintentionally doing it too. Bonus points for me!'

_"I'malive, you don't know I'm here._  
_Just circling around in your atmosphere, yeah."_

* * *

_"I'm alive, you don't know I'm here_  
_Just circling around, just circling,"_ he mumbles as (Reader) rants about her own pure idiocy.

"Enno, you don't get it! It's been like  
_22 days and 21 nights!_  
_Crossing every T, just making it right!_  
_Only_ for me _to discover it's not worth_  
_Doing Nishinoya's homework!_  
It _doesn't matter how many papers I write!_  
_End of the equation won't be him and I._  
_And now I'm just another who got hurt_  
_Doing Shimizu's homework."_

* * *

~~...Timeskip...~~

"Mhm, yeah, and I think that they thought that too."

"That they're another who got hurt?"

"Yup! Exactly. But, uh, yeah. That's what the song Shimizu's Homework is about. Guy I liked had me do his homework while he did the girl's. In the end, nobody got what they wanted.

In fact, Shimizu or the girl in this song ended up marrying the guy's best friend. And as my fans know, I'm know with Chikara. The guy or Number 4 as I call him in the song is off who knows where. Last I heard he's in Egypt with a friend who's like a year older than us. I dunno. But, that's it. So, uh. It was nice meeting you and being here."

"Yup, you too. Pleasure having you and your husband."

" 'Kara! Baby! How was your day?"

"Good, saw my wife talk about her exes all day and was mentioned about 2 times by her. Really feeling loved today."

"Pff- alright Chikara. Like I didn't explain 3 different songs all about you," I say, knowing Chikara was just teasing.

* * *

  
_Now I'm just another who got hurt_  
_Doing Shimizu's homework._


End file.
